El Diablo
El Diablo Main Information Appearance A massive canine with a wrinkled face and body that is littered with scars from his previous fights in the pits. He is a heavy boned mastiff with a sturdy frame and powerful jaws that one wouldn't want to find themselves trapped within. He is missing part of his nose and his left ear is severely torn and chewed up. He has a broken stump for a tail and is a deep brindle in colouration almost similar to that of burnt wood. A thick rusted radio-collar sits firmly around his neck that has nails that stick out of it on specific angles making it impossible to get a grip on his neck without impaling yourself on the corroded spikes. He walks with a limp and a pair of colossal-sized paws making him quite easy to track-down alongside his unique and distinguishable scent that makes it obvious as to where his location is at least towards those whom know of his existence that is. Personality El Diablo is purely aware of his frightening appearance and often doesn’t need to apply much work to have an animal trembling and quivering beneath him like a puppy encountering their first vacuum-cleaner. He is well-known within the dog-fighting industry for his cruel and twisted ways of fighting another canine in combat and is currently the reigning champion of his arena and every-being in the industry does not dare challenge his title due to his sadistic ways of dealing with those challengers, such as by impaling them into the nearest sharp-object by their nose or crushing their hind-legs and letting them hang upside-down helplessly as the blood-rushes to their head, among many other uncomfortable and disturbing ways. Outside of the arena, he isn’t even known by a single dog unless they’ve participated or had the unfortunate incident of watching the blood-sport. He puts on an act whilst outside of the arena as saying he is nothing but a humble 'guardian' dog and that his scars have given to him due to his years of 'guarding'. He keeps up a very amiable act and keeps his composure to the best of his ability, and refuses to let it down unless he has been caught by another and his true identity had been revealed, or if put in a situation where another-dog continues to assert dominance over him. Otherwise, he keeps it up. He is very quick-minded and is able to keep a good perception on the animals and things around him. He has a strong interest in poetry and is likely to invest time in those that write poems. He will take advantage of any-mind if given the chance to do so and manipulate their view on specific sets of situations in order to trick them. If someone catches him attempting to manipulate someone and attempts to threaten him with black-mail then he’ll pull them aside privately and ‘apologises’ in a usually condescending tone of voice towards them only to then threaten their families and loved-lives. He’ll continue to toy with his victim just to irritate the other and amuse himself. He has a rather sexist mindset and is purely aware of the fact that it isn’t right or good. He despite his reputation won’t directly harm a child, someone weak-minded, or another whom surrenders to him. He has some standards. Lore UNKNOWN Relationships 'Cruz-' 'Bear-' 'Preacher-' 'Hellion-' 'Nemesis-' 'Havoc-' 'Titan-' 'Renegade-' 'Dynasty-' 'Napoleon-' 'Manic-' 'Toro Furioso-' Trivia * Quotes * Category:Dogs Category:Wolfdog Category:English Mastiff Category:Grey - Wolf Category:Illegal Dog-fighting Pits Category:Champions Category:Main Characters Category:Sol's Characters Category:Chicago Category:Sol's Character Category:Plot Category:Strays